De light of Aurora Crimpson
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: SASU-HINA-NEJI-GAA/HINATA HAREM!"Dilahirkan sebagai Vampir Duyung bukan keinginan Hinata. Dan dilahirkan sebagai Selir Raja Laut bukan keinginan Sakura. Dilahirkan sebagai Putra Mahkota Lautan bukan keinginan Neji. Dilahirkan sebagai Zhuror Kepala Suku WireHorse bukan keinginan Gaara, dan dilahirkan sebagai Manusia juga bukan keinginan Sasuke." SASUHINA VAMPIR-WIREHORSE LOVE STORY
1. Chapter 1 : Loud de Armor, Bi Sekai

**De Light Of Aurora, a Sei Fantasy.**

**( **Semua fic-ku yang bergenre Fantasy pasti ada tulisannya 'a Sei Fantasy' dibelakang judulnya yang berkoma **)**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**( **Paman tersayangku!** )**

**Rated : M+++++++ **

**( **kebanyakan plus ya?. mhehehe... soalnya ni fic battle banget sih. Pertikaiannya kental. Jadi plusnya buanyak deh, hihihi **)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance.**

**( **Sebenarnya juga mengandung Adventure, Gore, dan History. Tapi sayang History gak tersedia genre FFN** )**

**Warning!**

**AU, Miss typo's _mungkin_.**

**( **Selalu bahkan. Mhehehe..~ **)**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : "Dilahirkan sebagai Vampir Duyung bukan keinginan Hinata. Dan dilahirkan sebagai Selir Raja Laut bukan keinginan Sakura. Dilahirkan sebagai Putra Mahkota Lautan bukan keinginan Neji. Dilahirkan sebagai Zhuror Kepala Suku WireHorse bukan keinginan Gaara, dan dilahirkan sebagai Manusia juga bukan keinginan Sasuke." SASUHINA VAMPIR-WIREHORSE LOVE STORY.**

**( **Boleh tanya soal Summarry yang kurang jelas **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oke, CEKIDOT!.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1 : Loud de Armor, Bi Sekai.**

**POV Hinata.**

Waktu membuatku ketakutan. Kutatap langit malam yang terselimuti awan hitam penanda badai akan datang. Namun, aku menghawatirkan manusia-manusia di luar sana yang masih berlalu-lalang mempersiapkan penerangan karena malam ini listrik padam tiba-tiba. Mereka berusaha bertahan ditengah hujan badai yang mulai turun.

"Hinata, kau tampak pucat."

Aku tersenyum kepada Aishi, kulihat raut ikan kecil itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran, muka merahnya mendongak ke permukaan air laut yang sejak tadi pasang dan mengombang-ambingkan isi laut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aishi-chi."

"Tapi-."

"Umn." Aku menggingit bibir, jujur aku tak bisa bertahan lagi, tubuhku kian melemas dan aku merasakan setengah tubuhku kini mati rasa. "Tolong panggilkan aku Neji, kau mau 'kan?."

Ikan bertubuh oranye pucat itu menyunggingkan senyum. "Baiklah. Tapi Hinata-." Aishi berbalik lagi. "Kau benar baik-baik saja?."

Dalam upaya berbaring diatas anemone aku menjawab dengan nafas terengah. Kurasakan darah menetes dari bibirku yang mulai berbercak. "I-iya...hhh...hh..."

Kurasakan langit-langit karang berputar-putar tak berupa tetap. Kepalaku mulai pening sejak Aishi pergi. Dan, insangku...insangku...

"Hinata!."

Kudengar suara sayap mengepak mendekat. Detik berikutnya, tubuhku terangkat ke pangkuan hangat seseorang. Pasti ..

"N-Neji." Kupanggil namanya.

"Ka- ah!, kau pucat sekali, Hinata." Kini dapat ku hirup anyir darah Neji yang mengalir melewati pembuluh darah di lehernya. Dan dapat kudengar helaan nafasnya yang memburu. Ah, pasti dia bergegas kemari, begitu Aishi memberitahukan undanganku. "Cepat, minumlah. Kau harus bertahan."

_Spsssstt.._

Ah. Aku tak dapat bertahan lagi.

Neji menghangatkanku dengan bulu-bulu sayapnya yang hangat, bergeleparan. Dia memejamkan mata untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kuciptakan. Ku koyak kulit lehernya dengan taring-taring runcingku yang kian memanjang mengikuti naluri pemburu, kuhisap darah segarnya yang begitu kusukai.

Air laut di sekitar bibirku mulai memerah, ketika beberapa tetes darah Neji terburai menetes di sekitar bibirku. Ah.., betapa segaranya ini. Seperti air es menyiram lava, merambat hingga ke tiap sel di tubuhku. Aku ingin lebih, dan aku ingin lebih lagi. Ugh, aku mulai tak bisa menghentikan gejolak ini. Neji, maafkan aku. Ini sungguh membuatku gila!.

Neji tersentak ketika aku lepas kendali. Tubuhnya memucat, karena kehilangan banyak darah. Tak lama kemudian.., matanya mengeluarkan cairan putih..

_Sakhhhh!._

Kulepas lehernya paksa. Astaga!, aku hampir membunuhnya!.

"A-apa aku menyakitimu..?." Dapat kurasakan kesegaran beberapa saat lalu yang kurasakan mulai berefek pada perubahan tubuhku yang kian segar, terbukti dengan semua keriput pucat di tubuhku berganti menjadi kulit segar yang bergemerlap serbuk putih. Dapat kulihat dari sini, kulit leher Neji yang kukoyak mulai beregenerasi seperti semula. Dia menyunggingkan senyum ditengah-tengah terengahnya.

"Kau, sudah baikan?." Dia memberikan isyarat, masih menawarkan darahnya jika aku mau. Tapi, tidak!. Naluriku mengatakan aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika itu kulakukan.

Kuraih lehernya, dan kukecup bibirnya yang mulai pucat membiru. "Ini sudah selesai, terimakasih."

Neji membelai helaian rambutku yang halus, lembut, dan berkilauan. Dia meraih kedua bahuku dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Ku peluk lehernya sebelum dia menindihku dalam diam. Mata kami bertatapan, menyiratkan kerinduan. Dan aku bisa melihat Neji jatuh cinta _lagi _padaku hari ini. Dan setahuku, selalu begitu setiap aku menatap matanya.

Karena Neji, adalah seorang putra mahkota di Oceania. Raja laut Hizashi dan Ratunya_Sakura. mencalonkanku menjadi satu-satunya kandidat calon pendamping putra tunggal mereka, Neji. Tentu, kala Neji menunjukku sebagai satu-satunya Koumu yang telah memiliki hatinya.

"Ada apa?." Kuraih rahangnya yang dingin.

"Sampai kapan efeknya akan bertahan?." Kini tak dapat kutampik aku merasakan sentilan rasa takut didalam relung hatiku saat dia menyentuhku dalam kecemasan. Tak bisa aku tak jujur, jika...-

"Mungkin hanya sedikit waktu lebih lama." Lirihku dengan suara pelan.

Tangan Neji bergetar hebat. Dia mengecup keningku dengan bibir dinginnya. Ini sungguh menjerat urat nadiku. Menyakitkan. "Katakan padaku Hinata, katakan saja padaku jika kau butuh penghidupan. Aku akan memberikannya lagi jika kau masih membutuhkannya. Jangan khawatir, badai ini akan segera berlalu, kau akan tetap bertahan sampai pada musim gugur."

Air mataku mengalir, menjadikan mutiara jatuh tenggelam didasar lautan. Kupeluk dia, menenangkannya yang ketakutan. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Kau jangan khawatir."

Tapi saat itu kami berdua tahu, mungkin kalimat-kalimat itu hanya kami gunakan untuk membohongi diri kami sendiri agar hati kami merasakan tenang.

"Jangan pergi terlalu lama, kau harus janji."

Saat itu, aku terbisu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-De Light of Aurora Crimphson, a Sei Fantasy-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, saat duaratus terompet ditiup nyaring oleh mermaid Kousho -Laki-laki pelayan istana- di balairung utama. Kami..._ para Kouchi dan Koumu menyaksikan sumpah dihadapan Raja agung kami.

_**"KAMI!, KAUM MERMAID!. Tidak akan meninggalkan kewajiban kami sebagai Mermaid!.**_

_**Kami hanya akan mengabdi kepada kerajaan laut dan Rajanya yang agung.**_

_**Kami hanya akan melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajiban kami sesuai perintah.**_

_**Kami hanya akan melakukan hak-hak kami sesuai kepentingan.**_

_**Dan selama semua peraturan itu tidak akan kami abaikan, dan hak-hak tidak kami salah gunakan. **_

_**Raja laut akan melindungi kami. Atas nama kami. Untuk keadilan kami. Dan itu dapat terbayar dengan pengorbanan terbesar kami. **_

_**Kami, para para mermaid. HANYA AKAN MELAKUKAN ITU!."**_

Dalam senyum. Aku menatap Ryuuzetsu yang tampak cemas disebrang. "Tenanglah, Ryuu." Aku menepuk bahunya yang menegang. Dia menoleh padaku dengan senyum getir. Menunggu suara terompet kedua ditiup sebagai tiket agar mereka bisa ke daratan pagi ini. Melewati Jalur Gaib Laut yang berbeda. Untuk_

"Ini perburuan pertamamu 'kan?."

Ryuuzetsu mengangguk. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Tak akan terjadi apapun selama kau mampu menjaga diri dari panas Lohar dan suhi terlalu dingin."

"T-terimakasih H-hime."

Sejenak kemudian. Suara terompet bertiup. Dan kamipun meluncur bersamaan, menjelajah palung dan terus keatas menuju permukaan laut yang hangat. Untuk mengikuti hasrat kami.

.

.

Berburu selayaknya mahluq bertaring yang berdarah dingin.

.

.

Vampir.

.

**End Hinata POV**

.

.

.

.

**-De Light of Aurora Crimphson, a Sei Fantasy-**

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Hari ini, hari Minggu. Aku dan rekan-rekanku dari Galeri Manchintosh milik Sasori masih mendaki lereng gunung. Kami berencana ke puncak Gunung Shourhiyekama yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya yang luar biasa. Dan aura mistisnya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pemberitaan Headline di Yahoo.

Memang_kata info di Headline. Kalau dua hari lalu ada manusia bertubuh kuda yang mati. Karena tubuhnya dikoyak-koyak hewan buas semacam serigala. Dalam satu lariknya. Dikabarkan kalau si manusia punya tanduk yang patah, namun kepalanya terpenggal habis entah oleh apa, dan tubuhnya yang berwarna coklat lebat nan halus. Terlumuri oleh darah berpigmen emas.

Ahahaha...-itu benar-benar sukses mengocok perutku dan rekan crew se-Tim. Saat Ino Yamanaka model gaun malam vulgar di galeri kami langsung berteriak histeris dan bersembunyi dibelakang bahu Deidara yang notabene kakak tersayangnya setelah melihat gambar si mahluq aneh itu yang organnya telah terkoyak dalam busuk, terpampang nyata tanpa sensor buram di _Screen Laptop._

Ah..kupikir dia terlalu berlebihan. Hehehe...

Justru..-karena berita menarik itu aku dan rekan-rekan memutuskan untuk mengisi acara reunian tiap jarak dua musim sekali dengan menjelajah gunung tertinggi di Konoha ini. Dan tentunya..._ punya bumbu misteri.

Tapi karena itu, kami justru tertantang karenanya. Ah..itu pasti cuma publik yang ingin menggemparkan pengguna Yahoo di Benua Hi. Ada-ada saja...~, batinku nyengir.

Huh...tapi lama-lama jalan seperti menapak tangga piramid ini melelahkan juga. Terlebih dengan ransel besar dipunggung dan tanganku tak luput dari pegal kesemutan karena sejak tadi aku sibuk memotret pemandangan indah nan natural yang ada. Dengan kamera ukuran lumayan. Ah..jiwa Fotograferku meloncat-loncat dengan naifnya. Tapi ini benar-benar indah...

...-kuakui.

Memang apa yang salah mengunjungi gunung indah ini?. Sejak tadi kami se-Tim tak dapat masalah apapun tuh. Justru mata kami dimanjakan oleh pemandangan keren yang dipoles oleh binatang-binatang liar namun bertabiat -agak- jinak. Yang ada disekitar kami. .

Ah. Jiwa orang lain terlalu cemen buat mengatasi kabar berita manusia setengah kuda itu. Huu...~

Batinku yang letih bersorak ejek.

**_Brukh-**

Semua pandangan se-Tim langsung beralih kepada Tenten. Putri tunggal Produser Jiraya yang masih remaja itu ambruk disisi batang pohon besar. Nafasnya terengah-engah luar biasa.

"Tenten!." Seru Ino panik. Blonde Aquamarine itu berlari merengkuh punggung kurus Tenten sebelum gadis itu terjatuh didepan ayahnya yang tergopoh-gopoh ikut menyusul berlari menghampirinya.

Jujur, aku dan seluruh rekanku tegang. Bahkan Sasuke sang Insinyur Pesawat terbang yang memiliki hobi mengoleksi pena, dan biasanya memasang ekspresi dingin saat nampak di muka kami begitu ia mengunjungi kakaknya yang notabene Sutradara dalam Tim kami. Kini memasang mimik khawatir. Ya..-meski tampak samar-.

"Araphychy!. Araphycy-ku!. Kau kenapa nak!." kulihat Produser Jiraya langsung menerjang muka dan menekan kedua bahu Tenten menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat menguarkan perlindungan. _kurasa.

Kini gantian kulihat Ino menggeleng kecil, ujung jemarinya mengusap sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidung Tenten remaja. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Sakura si mantan mahasiswi Kedokteran sementer empat yang mutus kuliah karena sudah nyaman menjadi Aktris terkontrak panjang di Galeri Sasori. Yang berlari kecil, mendekat.

"Kenapa dia?. Ino?."

"Dia mimisan. Darahnya banyak sekali. Suhu tubuhnya juga sangat dingin. Kurasa dia mulai demam. Sakura."

Sakura menyapu kening Tenten sejenak. "Ah..panas sekali." kini secepat angin buritan berhembus ia menoleh ke penjuru Barat Daya kompas yang dipegang Shikamari si kapten selama perjalanan kami. "Shikamaru!. Tolong ambilkan kapas dan vitamin didalam ranselku!. Letaknya ada di saku yang terkecil paling bawah!. Cepat!."

Astaga..~ aku pun menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Tak kusangka seorang lady sefeminin Sakura di depan lensa publik kini bisa berteriak se-Toa itu.

Shikamaru hanya berdecak _'Mendokusei...~' _kebiasaannya sebelum kakinya melangkah secepat Hyena menghampiri keempatnya dengan barang dan obat yang diminta.

Ah...aku sama sekali tak menyangka bila akhirnya Tenten sampai pingsan dengan wajah pucatnya. Membuat Shikamaru refleks mengomando kami semua untuk beristirahat di tempat ini juga dengan mendirikan tenda. Rencananya bermalam satu sampai duahari disini sampai Tenten Sembuh. Kami setuju dan segera melaksanakan komand itu tanpa protes. Dan segera bergotong royong mendirikan tenda. Membuatku, secara pribadi..._ingat suasana camping yang kujalani di acara PerJuSaMi di sekolahku dulu.

Tenten mendapat perawatan sebaik yang Sakura mampu di tenda Pak Produser Jiraya. Tentu..-aku tahu karena semenjak habis mandi di aliran Sungai Byacho terdekat, aku kembali mengutak-atik kamera dalam posisi duduk nyantaiku di atas sebuah gelondong pohon besar yang tumbang.

Aku memotret-motret pemandangan sekitar. Sembari menjalankan pembagian pengawasan sesi pertama yang aku lakukan bersama Insinyur Pesawat Terbang Sasuke, Penulis Novel Kakashi, dan Sang Manager Stylish terhebat di Tim Galeri kami, Gekko Hayate.

Sementara yang lain...-mencari kayu bakar di sekitar tempat istirahat kami untuk membuat beberapa cungkup api unggun besar. Untuk menghangatkan kami dari suhu hutan yang mulai mendingin siring mentari sore tenggelam ke peraduan dan menjauhkan kami dari hewan buas._tentu saja. Itu yang aku ingat dari beberapa fungsi Api Unggun didalam kegiatan seperti extrakulikuler disekolah seperti yang kami lakukaan saat ini.

Dan untuk makanan..-hehe..sepertinya aku dan rekan-rekan tak perlu khawatir lagi meskipun perbekalan kami semua habis dalam kurun waktu tiga atau empat hari lagi. Karena barusan..-Kiba Si Penata Cahaya Film di Tim kami dengan ajaibnya saat dia mencari kayu bakar, dia menemukan pohon-pohon keren yang batangnya meliuk bak penari Shikari di pertunjukan teater Noh yang sering kutonton bersama rekan-rekan di gedung teater terdekat.

Kiba menunjukkan beberapa buah dari cabang-cabang pohon itu kepada kami. Dia meminta kami mencobanya. Katanya rasanya enak. Tapi harus kuakui, buah itu benar-benar enak. Manis, dagingnya yang tebal berwarna ungu lembut dan berair. usai memakan buah itu tubuhku terasa fresh dan bertenaga. Meskipun kami tak tahu nama buah itu apa. Tapi kami tak ambil pusing soal itu. Toh itu buah tidak beracun, dan tidak pula tidak enak.

Tapi kurasa..., diantara kami yang tidak merasakan kesegaran itu hanya Penulis Novel Kakashi dan Insinyur Pesawat Terbang, Sasuke. Kata mereka, mereka tak suka makanan manis. Ah...kurasa dia akan menyesal karena tak mencobanya. Ah..aku mulai jengah dengan situasi yang ada.

Kuputuskan..-untuk duduk mendekati Sasuke yang saat ini mulai memetik gitar dengan bakat tersembunyinya yang berkaitan dengan alat musik. Kini baru kuketahui. Juga dengan rekan-rekan lain.

Mereka yang tertarik. Mulai mendekati kami dan bersiap melihat kebolehan adik Itachi itu.

Kulihat...-Sasuke menarik bibirnya keatas beberapa mili karenanya.

Ah..ternyata dia orang yang ramah. Tak semengerikkan gambarannya yang terpatri dalam otakku selama ini. Hehehe...~

-**Jletelenteng**...~-

Petikan pertama yang anggun dari ujung jemari Sasuke terdengar. Aku mempersiapkan kamera mode video-ku demi mendapat moment ini. Sementara rekan-rekan sudah sangat antusias, ketika mendengar Sasuke bilang lagu itu untuk Tenten yang keadaannya mulai pulih sebelum Saara-Cho san si Penyanyi solo seriosa di Tim kami mulai menjadi kandidat penganggun situasinya.

Bibir merahnya bergerak perlahan setelah ia rasa nada petikan gitar Sasuke yang sesuai dengan lagu yang Sasuke maksudkan sudah ia analisa melalui tangga nada ris-ris not baloknya. Do..re..mi...yang tidak pernah aku mengerti maksudnya.

Lalu...lagu pun terdengar, hingga samapi di reff dan beberapa bait berikutnya, rekan-rekan yang tahu baitnya ikut menyahut.

.

_I dont know why you so far away, but I know that this much is true._

_We'll make it truth and I hope you are the one. I..share my live with...~_

_And I pray that you could be the one, I build my home with...~_

_._

Setelah lagu itu berakhir, Saara-Chosan mulai menyanyikan lagu lain seperti milik Gr*en d*y dan Avr*l lavig*e.

Rekan-rekan banyak yang bertepuk tangan memuji selama acara nyanyi berlangsung. Sementara aku mulai berkeliling mengambil objek lain sejak perasaanku jengah dan sangsi juga karena hal ini.

_Splash!._

DEG!

Dari arah Timur. Sesuatu yang indah menarik perhatianku. Seberkas cahaya. Seperti sebuah kilatan putih yang diiringi suara gelepar sayap besar namun terdengar samar. Tegang, aku mengikuti intuisiku mengambil senter yang tersedia dibagian pisau lipatku. Dan menyorot arah yang kurasa sempat mendistraksi pikiranku disana.

Tapi, hanya ada semak-semak dan pepohonan yang dahannya rimbun bergoyang.

Lalu, seekor tupai keluar dari baliknya.

Agh...sialan...~kukira apaan. Membuat jantungku disko mabuk tak beralasan cukup mengerikkan. Arrrghh!. Untung aku belum beritahu siapapun tentang keanehan barusan. Salah-salah aku bisa dianggap orang kurang uang hingga stress karenanya.

"Hey, Naruto."

A!.

Apa?!.

"A?!." Aku menoleh. Dari sana Sasuke mengangkat cangkir kopi yang isinya masih hangat, terlihat dari asap samarnya yang mengepul. Tak kusangka rekan-rekan yang tadi bernyanyi bersama sudah bubar melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Hei!. Apa kegiatan obsevasi keanehaan semak bergoyang yang kulakukan barusan selama itu?!.

"Kau mau kopi juga?. Disini suhu mulai dingin." katanya sembari melempar sebatang kayu bakar kecil ke api unggun dihadapannya.

Kurasa observasiku memang lama.

"Ermn...aku tidak minum kopi. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Apa kau berniat terjaga semalaman?. Jagainnya 'kan gantian?. Serius?." Dia kuberondong pertanyaan. Dan itu sukses memancingnya tersenyum arif. Tapi meski menolak ajakannya minum kopi, aku tetap menghampirinya.

"Disini tak hanya ada kopi, itu. Disana ada sesachet bubuk jahe dengan gingseng." tunjuknya pada sebuah gelas kecil dihadapannya yang menempa sesaschet kemasan bubuk yang dia maksud. "Lebih baik kau tetap minum. Atau organ dalammu kalah dengan suhu dingin disini." sarannya.

Kulihat rekan-rekan lain juga membawa secangkir minuman hangat dengan selera masing-masing. "Ah baiklah..., makasih Sasuke!." kuberanjak cepat dari duduk dan segera menyeduh bubuk jahe dan gingseng itu dalam sebuah cangkir yang telah tersedia entah oleh siapa tadi.

Selama itu, dari sudut pandang tempatku, kulihat Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya demi melihat _screen_ kameraku. Yang menampakkan hasil jepretanku di beberapa detik terakhir ini.

"Menurutmu bagus tidak?!." tanyaku mendapat atensinya langsung. Terlebih ketika aku langsung duduk disisi kanannya dan kameraku.

"Boleh kulihat?."

"Tentu, aku justru senang orang lain melihatnya. Nanti beri komentar ya?!. Aku lagi _progress _meningkatkan kemampauanku dibidang ini."

Sasuke menerimanya. Dia mulai mengutak-atik kameraku dan melihat gambar-gambar didalamnya. Dengan ekspresi wajah datar yang sama. Tak ada komentar. Tak ada saran. Membuatku jujur agak tegang. Biasanya orang seperti itulah yang justru observasinya kritis dan menegangkan. Ah...aku jadi merasa konyol sendiri.

"Bagaimana?." tanyaku tak sabaran.

Dia menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang dia amati padaku. "Ini. Cahaya semua?."

Oh. Fotoku yang aneh barusan. "Iya, aku tadi tidak bermaksud foto itu. Hanya saja ada...-cahaya putih tiba-tiba. Ya..cahaya putih." ambigu. Dan dia terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu." aku menerima kameraku kembali darinya. "Yang gagal cuma foto itu. Menurutku. Yang lainnya, aku tak pantas komentar." katanya jujur. Membuatku tersinggung sekaligus bangga dalam waktu bersamaan. Foto gagal katanya?. Akh!.

"Ya. Terimakasih. Lain kali aku akan lakukan yang lebih baik." kataku sekenanya. Lantas meletakkan cangkir minuman hangatku yang isinya telah tandas. Sebelum kemudian aku memilih _membaringkan_ diri diatas rerumputan yang lebat, kering, dan segar. Yang cukup empuk juga..-menurutku.

Aku berinisiatif motret beberapa objek lagi. Sampai kemudian aku baru sadar bahwa diatas sana ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dan sempat terlewatkan oleh mataku.

"Sasuke!. Lihat keatas!. Teman-teman!. Kalian juga!." seruku tak tahan akan kagum yang mendorong. Aku langsung berdiri. Mendongak dan memotret objek langit malam yang sungguh mempesona dimalam hari dengan mataku. Bintang-bintang bertaburan sangat banyak, berjarak dekat dan berkerlap-kerlip. membentuk rasi leo diantara rasi lain yang tak kumengerti istilahnya.

Tak hanya itu. Dari penjuru Barat ke penjuru Timur. Meliuk sebuah cahaya hijau berkilau yang menaungi sebagian besar langit. Cahaya hijau yang kukenal sebagai cahaya _Aurora Fersishchen kuromo...__setidaknya itu sebutannya di Konoha tempatku yang memang kebanyakan terlihat saat matahari usai terbenam dan berada di pegunungan.

...-Tak kusangka aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung pertama kali seumur hidupku di tempat ini. Seluruh rekan berdecak kagum. Beberapa dari mereka memakai teropong sederhana untuk melihat lebih jelas. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Kakashi yang bergumam bahwa pemandangan langit malam saat itu 'memang indah'.

"Indahnya...~."

"Astaga...~!. Ini menakjubkan!."

"Sughoiii...~."

"Coba sajaaaaa...~aku bisa melihat yang seperti ini setiap hari!."

Para gadis sudah memonopoli sesi kekaguman. Tanpa ba-bi-bu kupotret pemandangan ini berkali-kali. Kuabadikan dalam memori kamera juga dalam otakku. Haha...!. Ini memang keren!. Mereka yang tak bawa kamera kini merutukku kesal. Che, salah sendiri. Wlee...~..._ejekku jahil dalam hati.

Tapi setelah itu, mereka memohon nanti kalau sudah pulang agar aku bersedia mengirimkan gambar hasil jepretanku pada masing-masing mereka.

"Iya, iya. Nanti ku-_share_ langsung di _blog_-ku. Ah!. Kalian tenang saja!." Kataku meyakinkan. Mereka pun berhenti menyalak dan kini kami masih terpatung kagum dibawa sini menatap langit. Sebab siapapun tahu cahaya _Aurora Fersishchen kuromo _tak akan bertahan lebih lama untuk dinikmati. Mereka dimitoskan sebagai aura dewi bulan purnama yang tengah bermain di taman kerajaan langit oleh orang-orang jaman dulu. Tapi sekali lagi...-itu hanya mitos dan penggalan cerita semacam hikayat dan legenda dimasa lalu yang sempat kubaca di berita up-to-date pada wall Google. Hehe..dari tadi deskripsinya nunjukkin aku maniak internet ya?. Memang benar. Hoho..

Kami semakin terlena oleh keindahan yang kami tatap seiring cahaya hijau itu mulai menari diatas sana. Tanda si cahaya tak akan lama lagi memudar. Dan akan muncul lagi besok disaat yang sama.

Dari atas sana. Diantara tarian gemulai cahaya _Aurora Fersishchen kuromo_, seberkas cahaya putih ter-_flash _indah yang tampak meluncur cantik seperti bintang jatuh. Kami pun semakin kagum dibuatnya, sejak muncul cahaya yang serupa lagi. Muncul menyusul dibelakang. Lantas membentuk titik-titik mungil yang melambungkan perasaan kagum kami.

_**Syaaap...**_

_**Scraaaaat..**_

_**Syaaaap...**_

**.**

**DEG-DEG!.**

**.**

Suara itu susul-menyusul mendekat menuju ke arah kami. Jantungngku bergemuruh dan adrenalinku terpacu keras. Entah rekan-rekan merasakan apa yang kurasakan entah tidak. Tapi perasaanku yang paling tajam diantara mereka merasakan ego yang membuat jiwaku berada pada posisi kurang nyaman. Sungguh.

Mataku menyipit. Saat seberkas cahaya menukik tepat menuju ke wajahku dan ketika semakin dekat...-mereka adalah..

.

.

**Panah dengan api!. **

"AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!."

Teriakan Suigetsu mengambil alih kesadaran kami. Semua yang tersadar refleks berteriak dan posisi kami mulai beruamburan tanpa arah. Tanpa peduli yang lain meski Shikamaru sudah mengomando kami agar tetap siaga bersama. Tapi kami tak memperdulikannya. Bahkan aku...

"NARUTO!."

_Sratttthhhhhh!._

Sasuke menjambak kerah bajuku dari belakang. Dan menyeretku segera dari halusinasi. Dan akhirnya panah yang hampir saja merenggut nyawaku itu menancap di tanah dan membakar rumput disekitarnya tanpa bantahan.

"Aaaaaaaa...!."

"Lariiii!."

"Tidaaak...!."

Kudengar rekanku berteriak dimana-mana...dimana-mana...dimana-mana...

_**Buagghh!**_

Sasuke meninju punggungku keras agar aku tersadar kembali. "LARI IDIOT!. SIMPAN LAMUNANMU UNTUK NANTI!."

Ah benar..

Aku segara minta maaf masih dalam posisi berlari disisinya. Tapi dia justru menyerapahiku karena refleksiku terlalu lemot. Dan sulit menerima keadaan yang diambang kematian seperti ini.

Kami pun berlari secepat yang kami bisa. Melupakan barang-barang kami. Seolah ada banjir bandang dibelakang sana.

Ketakutan akan panah-panah api yang asalnya entah darimana dan entah dilontarkan oleh siapa itu mendorong kami berhamburan tak tentu arah. Menjauhi mereka. Kemanapun itu. Asal tak terkena panah-panah yang menimbulkan tandusnya tanah oleh cairan panas dan mematikan kehidupan. Ujungnya yang berkobar sering hampir-hampir menjilat kaki kami seperti batu meteor.

Tapi kami terlalu takut akan situasi yang ada daripada memfikirkan mengenai itu semua.

Terlebih saat teriakan seseorang berkuda yang muncul dibelakang kami, susul-menyusul berderak diiringi tabuh genderang yang begitu kasar.

Dan seolah tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Aku membelalakkan mata, demikian dengan rekan lain yang melihat beberapa ekor-entah-orang-sebutannya. Tapi mereka.._para mahluq itu muncul sebagai manusia setengah kuda yang bertanduk pegasus. Bersayap coklat kelam berukuran amat besar. Membawa panah dengan ujungnya yang terjilat api yang muncul dari dalam rongga mulut mereka. Mata mereka memicing membidik sasaran dihadapan mereka tapi...

_**Syaaaaappp...-**_

_**Syaaaaappp...-**_

_**Syaaaaappp...-**_

Sejujurnya dari apa yang kulihat mereka tidak sedang membidik kami. Namun _sesuatu _yang lain. Disebrang sana. Didalam gelapnya hutan yang mulai benderang terang berkat panah-panah api yang menembus udara.

Walaupun beberapa dari mereka salah bidik dan justru terkesan mengincar tubuh kami. Tapi tidak. Kuyakin tidak seperti itu..-sejak terdengar suara langkah kaki sungguh patas disebrang sana. Menapak bumi hingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk seperti kelapa jatuh dari pohonnya berkali-kali. Dan geraman jahat yang mengerikkan.

**GROARRRRRRHHHHHHH!..**

**GROARRRRRRHHHHHHH!...**

**Grraaaaaahhhh...!**

**Grrrroooakkhrrrrrr...!**

Kaki kami gemetaran. Semenjak segerombol perempuan berbusana sisik yang menutupi dua bagian tubuh tersensitifnya saja. Wajah mereka cantik namun mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar-lebar dengan taring-taring runcing dan tubuh tertempeli tanaman bersulur basah berwarna kehitam-hitaman membuat kami ketakutan lebih hebat.

Tak lama kemudian mereka saling terkam dan lawan. Namun, sama sekali tak berminat untuk menyerang kami.

Melihat itu semua, sekitarku..

Ino menangis dalam gendongan punggung kakaknya, Deidara. Kakashi bersikukuh mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya tetap ikut berlari. Shikamaru yang cedera kaki akibat terjilat panas api tombak berlari berdampingan dalam sandaran kankuro. Sementara Produser Jiraya yang paling tua diantara kami dan sempat terlupakan terjatuh-setelah-terantuk akar pohon yang menyembul kokoh dari dalam tanah. Tertinggal jauh dengan kami.

Aku terus berlari...-seolah tak perduli dengannya. Tapi kemudian..-

AKU TAK BISA!.

AKU TAK BISA MEMBIARKANNYA BEGITU SAJA!.

**Dab!**

Langkahku berputar haluan dengan pasti.

"NARUTO!. JANGAN!. BERBAHAYA!."

Sasuke berteriak memanggilku. Tapi aku sungguh harus menolong Produser Jiraya. Melawan rasa takut akibat para perempuan bersisik itu tampak menunggangi si mahluq setengah kuda dan mulai mencakar-cakar tubuhnya. Namun si mahluq setangah kuda juga tak tinggal diam. Dia mengeluarkan pedang dan mencabik tubuh si perempuan bersisik dengan pedangnya.

Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke ikut berbalik ketika melihat situasiku kesulitan dalam membantu Produser Jiraya berdiri.

"AYO MISTER!. MISTER HARUS SEGERA BERDIRI!."

Produser Jiraya kurangkul. Tapi justru saat itu dia menitikkan air mata.

"Araphicy-ku!. Araphicy-ku m-masih tertinggal di dalam tenda!. Dia masih tertidur didalam tenda kami, hoshhh...hossshhh..."

-**DEG!**-

Aku melirik Sasuke yang telah datang. Ah. Tepat sekali!.

"SASUKE!. BANTU PAMAN JIRAYA BERGABUNG DENGAN YANG LAIN!. AKU AKAN MENJEMPUT ARAPHICY-SAN DIDALAM TENDA!."

**Breghp.**

Kuserahkan Produser Jiraya pada Sasuke. Dan berlari melawan arah lari rekan-rekan tanpa banyak bicara.

"_Araphycy-san!. Tunggu aku!."_

**TBC**

_**Halo... *lambein tangan dengan gestur -sok- imut.***_

_**Alra-AijoNSD datang lagi...**_

_**Ini Fanfic 'Fantasy' pertama author yang sebelumnya berjudul **_

'_Vampir Duyung Dan Peri Setan Selamanya__**'**_

_**Dan sudah di-delete gara-gara saya pikir alur fic ini saya sudah kurang percaya diri dan saya mengalami Writer Block idea yang sangat menyiksa. **_

_**Di Fic 'The Angel Soul' saya sudah memaparkan bahwa fic 'V**__AMPIR__** D**__UYUNG__** D**__AN__** P**__ERI__** S**__ETAN __**S**__ELAMANYA__**' itu gak akan dilanjutin.**_

_**Tapi maaf.., karena saya akhirnya dapat ide lanjutannya jadi saya re-publish ceritanya setelah dibenahi, dan ditambah alurnya disana-sini. **_

_**Dan...maaf lagi jika saat itu kurang memuaskan.**_

_**Tapi kuharap kalian puas kali ini. Hehehe...**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Permisi...**_

_**Disini saya agak kurang percaya diri dengan bawa fic ini.**_

_**Soalnya di fic 'VDDPSS' ini sebelumnya sepi reader dan perepiew. Jadi saya kurang –ralat- SANGAT kurang percaya diri membawa fic ini kembali.**_

_**Jadi, please beri komentar kalian soal Fic ini. kalau tanggapannya positif saya lanjutin deh *Insyaallah*. Tapi kalau negatif. Ah...pasti saya akan nulis label Discontinued di fic ini dengan nangis sesenggukan *dilebayin*.**_

_**So, Keep or Delete, nih?.**_

_**Salam pamit, **_

_**-*&*%6(9**_

_**Alra-AijoNSD**_


	2. Chapter 2 : De Golden Blood and a Parash

**Sebelumnya : **

"_Araphicy-ku!. Araphicy-ku m-masih tertinggal di dalam tenda!. Dia masih tertidur didalam tenda kami, hoshhh...hossshhh..."_

_-__**DEG!**__-_

_Aku melirik Sasuke yang telah datang. Ah. Tepat sekali!. _

"_SASUKE!. BANTU PAMAN JIRAYA BERGABUNG DENGAN YANG LAIN!. AKU AKAN MENJEMPUT ARAPHICY-SAN DIDALAM TENDA!."_

_**Breghp.**_

_Kuserahkan Produser Jiraya pada Sasuke. Dan berlari melawan arah lari rekan-rekan tanpa banyak bicara. _

"_Araphycy-san!. Tunggu aku!."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De Light Of Aurora, a Sei Fantasy.**

**( **Semua fic-ku yang bergenre Fantasy pasti ada tulisannya 'a Sei Fantasy' dibelakang judulnya yang berkoma **)**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**( **Jii-san tersayangku!** )**

**Rated : M+++++++ **

**( **kebanyakan plus ya?. mhehehe... soalnya ni fic battle banget sih. Pertikaiannya kental. Jadi plusnya buanyak deh, hihihi **)**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance.**

**( **Sebenarnya juga mengandung Adventure, Gore, dan History. Tapi sayang History gak tersedia genre FFN** )**

**Warning!**

**AU, Miss typo's _mungkin_.**

**( **Selalu bahkan. Mhehehe..~ **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry : "Dilahirkan sebagai Vampir Duyung bukan keinginan Hinata. Dan dilahirkan sebagai Selir Raja Laut bukan keinginan Sakura. Dilahirkan sebagai Putra Mahkota Lautan bukan keinginan Neji. Dilahirkan sebagai Zhuror Kepala Suku WireHorse bukan keinginan Gaara, dan dilahirkan sebagai Manusia juga bukan keinginan Sasuke." SASUHINA VAMPIR-WIREHORSE LOVE STORY.**

**( **Boleh tanya soal Summarry yang kurang jelas **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oke, CEKIDOT!.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2 : De Golden Blood and a Parashorderenche.**

_**Masih POV Naruto.**_

Kakiku terus berlari!. Berlari!. Menapak tanah dengan mantab hingga meninggalkan jejak yang kentara ditanah -agak- gembur hutan. Aku menyusuri jalur ditepi Sungai Byatcho yang kuanggap paling aman dari jalur lain disaat sudah banyak bagian tanah hutan yang terbakar di sekitar sini. Menuju ke tenda semula.

Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun saat ini. Kecuali berpikir mengenai kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Araphycy-san saat ini. Dan bagaimana cara aku menyelamatkannya nanti jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Aku mengabaikan segalanya. Bahkan pertikaian baku hantam antara mahluq berisik dan dan si mahluq setengah kuda dataran yang lebih tinggi, disana.

Sejujurnya, aku lewat jalur tepi sungai ini karena ingin menghindari keganasan mereka yang tidak pernah aku mengerti dan meski mereka tidak mencacah manusia sepertiku. Tentu aku punya sedikit isi otak yang beberapa bisa kuandalakan. Aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena misil penyelamatan ini. Itu karena aku takut. Sungguh. Laki-laki pun sejujurnya jiwaku kecil. Tapi kurasa aku tidak boleh begitu saat ini!.

YA!.

HARUS!.

Tidak boleh seperti ini!.

Keberanianku harus bisa kuandalkan saat ini!. HARUS!. Sudah dekat Naruto...~Tendanya sudah dekat...~

DEG-

Itu Araphycy-San!. Dia ada disana, bersandar disebuah batang pohon sisi tendanya yang sudah terkoyak. Ambruk dan sebagian terbakar meleleh oleh api dari panah yang barusan datang.

Dia masih hidup!.

Walaupun sekarang keadaannya menghawatirkan.

Wajah Araphycy-San pucat, berkeringat, dan bajunya yang lusuh agak terbakar di bagian lengannya yang tersayat ranting hingga berdarah-darah. Dari tatapan matanya yang kelabu aku tahu dia juga mengalami apa yang kualami.

Ketakutan.

Ketakutan akan situasi yang kami hadapi seperti ada didunia dongeng.

_Dab!._

.

.

Kakiku berhenti bergerak. Tubuhku terpatung seketika. Mata biruku menatap jijik terhadap delapan mahluq bersisik nan cantik namun bergigi taring dan bercakar panjang itu kini tengah mengoyak-koyak dua mahluq setengah manusia setengah kuda yang berdarah-darah. Aku memalingkan wajah. Tak kuat melihat organ mereka dicakar dan cungkil paksa keluar. Lantas dirobek-robek dengan cara mengerikkan. Namun sepertinya para mahluq bersisik itu samasekali menuhankan egoisme disaat seperti ini. mereka bahkan saling berebut dalam bermangsa dan saling adu desis dan saling cakar saat merasa daging robekannya dijamah sesamanya.

Sementara dari arah Utara. Kulihat satu mahluq setengah kuda setengah manusia yang tengah membekap pinggangnya yang berdarah. Berlari meninggalkan kedua kawannya yang telah tamat.

Keringat mengucur dari pelipisku. Jantungku berdebum keras. Disaat seperti ini mulutku terasa kering dan aku ingin muntah. Sejenak kusangka ini halusinasiku kalau saja aku tak mendengar suara teriakan seorang mahluq bersisik itu ketika dia selalu tak mendapatkan robekan daging. Dia yang berambut putih panjang dan kulitnya eksotis, terlihat lebih muda dari yang lain. Tapi..-

DEG-

DEG-

"Ssst..." Aku menaruh jari telunjukku didepan bibir. Mengisyaratkan agar Araphycy-San tetap diam dan aku akan menolongnya. Membawanya kabur dari tempat ini.

Araphycy-San mengangguk kecil dengan lirikan mata gelisah-memandang aksi brutal yang sama.- hidungnya terlihat mimisan lagi.

Ah. Jujur aku masih takut terhadap kebrutalan mahluq bersisik itu meski mereka tak menyerangku. Walapun sudah memperhatikan keberadaanku berkali-kali. Hei. Apa mereka takut manusia?.

Ah!. Persetan dengan hal itu!.

Aku harus segera selamatkan Araphycy-San!.

Dengan masih gemetaran aku berlari dengan berusaha mengeluarkan fikiran mengenai bahwa kabar di Yahoo itu benar. Lalu berfokus pada keberadaan Araphycy-San.

Nafasku terengah-engah. Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku dengan mengepalkan tangan. Menguatkan mental _saat kulihat perebutan daging mangsa oleh mahlub bersisik itu kini mulai menjadi pertarungan serius. Mereka saling gigit. Dan salah satu dari mereka yang berambut biru panjang berteriak berusaha melerai.

"_**Esta!. Esta golourma!. Esta!, anachia esta!."**_

Ah ternyata mahluq itu bisa bicara melengking nyaring memekak telingaku. Selanjutnya dia mengucapkan bahasa alien dengan pengulangan di kata 'Esta!'. Mungkin maknanya seperti 'Hentikan', 'jangan berebut' atau sejenisnya. Beberapa kali. Hingga justru ketujuhnya melawan si mahluq bersisik berambut putih yang perlawanannya sudah sangat keterlaluan tadi bersamaan hingga dia terlempar jauh. Punggung eksotisnya menabrak gelondongan pohon yang bertumpuk lusuh. Berlumut. Dia terbatuk-batuk. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

Yang enam kembali memangsa sementara yang berambut biru panjang agak ragu untuk kembali berebut mangsa. Kepalanya menoleh si yang dikucilkan dengan kasihan. Namun dia kembali memangsa agak pelan. Mungkin perasaannya masih berkabut atas kejadian barusan.

Namun setelah itu, jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Entah kenapa tengkukku terasa amat keram tanda perasaanku yang sangat tajam memberikan sinyal yang benar-benar darurat. Ada yang berbahaya. Disini.

Tapi...a-

**Groaaaarrrrhhhhh...~!**

Si yang dikucilkan matanya berubah memiliki urat merah. Otot-ototnya menegang dan matanya terpejam kuat. Hidung mancungnya menyesap aroma sekitar dengan gestur berlebihan. Lalu...

DEG..-

**Groaaaarrrrr!.**

DEG..-

DEG..-

DEG..-

Dia menatapku tajam. Seolah saat itu dia mencekikku dan mencabik tubuhku dengan tatapannya. Liurnya menetes keluar saat dia kembali menyesap aroma sekitar lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Araphycy-San yang darahnya semakin banyak keluar.

**GROAAAAAARRRR!**

**GROAAAAARR!**

**GRAAAAHHH!**

**.**

**...-DEG-DEG-**

Teriakkannya kian mengerikkan.

**DEG-DEG-DEG..**

Cakarnya kian panjang.

**..-DEG-DEG-DEG!-**

Tubuhnya penuh duri...-

**DEG-DEG-DEG!**

DIA TIDAK MELIHATKU LAGI!.

Tapi..-

ARAPHCY-SAN!.

Tess...tess...tes...

Diujung sana Araphycy-San menangis tersengal-sengal sembari menyeka darahnya yang mengalir tak berhenti juga

**.**

**.**

Kerumunan mahluq bersisik itu bubar. Meninggalkan mangsanya yang sudah tinggal kerangka. Mereka berlari menuju ke sungai dan melompat kedalam sungai hingga kakinya berubah menjadi ekor panjang menakjubkan dan berkerlap-kerlip. Tubuhnya yang mengerikkan bersisik berubah menjadi tubuh mahluq indah yang dunia sangka adalah mitos. Mermaid.

Kecuali dua ekor Mermaid.

Yang dikucilkan dan mulai lepas kendali.

.

Dan si Mermaid berambut biru. Mata nyalang mereka saling tatap dengan kebengisan. Dan pengecualian untuk si rambut biru. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Seolah mengisyaratkan agar jangan lepas kendali. Tapi...-

**GRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Si yang dikucilkan benar-benar telah lepas kendali. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelaparan dan..-

**-Nggiiiiiiikkkk...~-**

**-Braakhhh...-Sraaathhh..!-**

**-Nggiiiiiiikkkk...~-**

**-Braakhhh...-Sraaathhh..!-**

Mereka saling baku hantam-cakar-gigit-dan-berteriak mendesis. Aku berusaha tak perduli itu lantas meloncati beberapa gelondong pohon tumbang demi mencapai Araphycy-San.

Namun...-

**-BRAAAAKHHHHHH!..-**

**-BLURRRRR!...-**

Mermaid berambut biru terhempas sebuah gelondong pohon tumbang. Bagian bawah tubuhnya menyusur tanah, tersayat ranting dan terlihat menyakitkan. Sebelum kemudian tubuhnya yang tercakar parah tercebur kedalam sungai Byatcho secara paksa. Dia tak bergerak disana. Entah kenapa.

Tapi kurasa...

**DEG...-**

**DEG..-**

**DEG...-**

Saat si yang dikucilkan menatap Araphycy-San yang sudah dekat dengan direksiku secara tajam. Nyalang.

**DEG..-**

**DEG..-**

**DEG..-**

**-BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHH...-**

Yang kutahu dan kurasakan saat itu. Aku hanya memayungi tubuh Araphycy-San dengan tubuhku. Yang terasa ditunggangi dari belakang oleh mahluq bersisik dan berduri yang menancap pada punggungku. Gigi-gigi tajamnya mengoyak leherku dan itu membuat tubuhku perlahan terasa beku, mati rasa, lalu...

Saat kudengar suara langkah kaki kuda dan salakan serigala mendekat kerah kami bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesadaranku menghilang.

.

**POV Naruto telah berakhir.**

.

.

.

**De Light of Aurora Crimphson, a Sei Fantasy.**

.

.

.

_**NB : Bahasa alien yang mereka gunakan hasil otak-atik author sendiri. Tidak ada bahasa seperti ini didunia. Mungkin agak mirip-mirip jepang beberapa dan agak mirik Hebrew-Latvian-frainc-espanola. Jadi jangan pikirkan susunan kalimatnya. Baca aja artinya kalo gak pingin bingung :"), hehehe..**_

.

.

"Qsukeaga...~." Gaara mengangkat tangan. Memerintahkan Juugo dan Kankuro berhenti berlari.

Ketiga WireHorse itu terpaku melihat keadaan yang ada. Sementara seekor serigala yang sejak tadi menemani perjalanan mereka langsung mengendus-endus sekitar.

Kankuro berjalan dengan kaki kudanya mendekat kepada kakak tertuanya yang kini mengepalkan tangan.

"Nagou sa?. Surete mai imo kai. Wasuki fure_**Dan**_ sasuru eta yoa muchiiri hibiru chibukai."

_**("Kakak tertua, itu adalah manusia. Kalau Tuan Dan tahu, beliau akan memanggil kita dan meminta kita bersaksi atas kejadian ini.")**_

Juugo memberikan pendapat. "Weara, tiatdupi yoa le para ka?."

_**("Maaf menyela, apa kita perlu menyembunyikan perihal kondisi manusia ini?.")**_

"Maddaxu. Sure no mai, mo ina kai."_Kankuro menunjuk objek.

_**("Tunggu, itu tak hanya satu manusia. ada yang lain.")**_

Tapi tak sadarkah selama ini bahwa Gaara tidak terlalu suka berbincang yang tak perlu.

Dikeluarkanlah sebuah anak panah dari lop yang terkalung di punggunnya. Gaara telah bersiap menarik busur, lantas menjilat ujung anak panah dengan Api Lohar yang berhembus dari dalam mulutnya.

Juugo dan Kankuro berjalan mundur. Memberi ruang untuk Gaara memfokuskan bidikannya. Seekor Mermaid yang kini masih tak bergerak dalam meenyesap darah korbannya. Sebelum kemudian...

**SYAAAAAPPPP!.**

_**Jleebb.**_

"**GRRROOOOAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!."**

Kobaran api lohar menjilat tubuh si Mermaid berambut putih. Dia berjalan mundur dengan langkah tak pasti. Melepaskan korbannya yang telah pucat bagai tak punya yang melengking kesakitan membuat sayap-sayap ketiga WireHorse itu menangkup tubuh pemiliknya. Meredam suara yang masuk kedalam gendang telinga mereka masing-masing.

Dan...-

_**Bruuugghhh!.**_

Gaara menghentikan efek api Loharnya dengan kendali pikiran setelah si Mermaid mati sebelum tubuhnya hangus terbakar sepenuhnya.

Sayap ketiga WireHorse itu terbentang kembali.

Kankuro merasakan tubuhnya dingin. "Nagou sa!, weza nata no ikaa.-"

_**("Kakak tertua!. Kenapa kau tak menghancur..-")**_

"Yoa Minsen le. Fo pajila mermaida isu yoa **Mitou**ruke." Sela Gaara cepat. Ia berbalik. Mata Hazelnya menyapu kekacauan yang terjadi disekitar hutan Gunung Shourhiyekama. Terutama, kedua pasukkan suku WireHorse-nya yang sudah tercabik tewas. Dalam upacara **Mitou**.

_**("Kita butuh dia. Untuk barang bukti, bahwa Kaum Mermaid telah menghianati perjanjian Mitou.")**_

Lalu tanpa bantahan.

Gelegar perintahnya merambat keseluruh penjuru hutan. "Leo ParTese!. Chokhiek..!"

_**("Bawa mereka!. Ayo pergi!.")**_

Juugo dan Kankuro segera menyikukan kedua lengannya. "KHA!."

_**(".Baik.")**_

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu!." Sasuke mengambil alih komando secara tiba-tiba."Kalian tidak mendengarnya?. Tidak ada lagi suara mahluk-mahluk itu."

Tak semua kawannya berhenti. Karena sejak tadi Kiba dan Sasori telah mengintai keberadaan sebuah kastil tua yang anehnya ada di tengah hutan seperti ini dari balik semak-semak.

Hening sejenak. Kakashi mendudukkan Sakura dibawah sebuah akar pohon besar. Deiadara mengusap-usap puncak kepala adiknya yang telah pingsan. Shikamaru yang tengah membebat kakinya yang terluka dibantu Suigetsu pun membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke membantu Jiraya duduk pelan-pelan disisi Sakura.

"Benarkah?. Seperti itu?." tanya Kakashi yang tengah mengusap keringat dikeningnya dengan punggung tangan.

Sasuke mulai mengkalkulasi jumlah jarak dan berapa orang yang ada disekitarnya dengan rumus-rumus yang ia pelajari di sekolah penerbangan. Telinganya ia tempelkan pada batang pohon dan tanah bergantian. "Ya, hanya ada kita."

"Syukurlah, apa menurutmu kita selamat?." Suigetsu nyengir diantara wajah lelahnya.

"Ah...Syukurlah. Syukurlah..." Sakura mencium kedua ibu jarinya dalam keadaan terkepal. Tanda ucapan syukur yang ia ucapkan seperti tradisi masa lalu didesanya. Jangan salah, Sakura memang dari desa.

Dan mata Emeraldnya mulai menggenangkan air mafa ketika melihat kawan-kawannya rata-rata terluka. Tapi mereka tetap berusaha tak membicarakan luka yang mereka dapat.

Saara mengambrukkan diri ke rerumputan. Mata spiralnya menatap sekitar hutan yang masih benderang berkat panah-panah api yang anehnya tidak padam-padam sedari tadi."Ya tuhan..., syukurlah kita selamat."

"Mahluk-mahluq tadi, jenis apa mahluk-makluk tadi?." Deidara meracau dengan suara tidak jelas.

Sementara saat itu, Sasori menurunkan teropong yang selalu menggantung di lehernya.

"Bagaimana Sasori?."

Sasori mengangguk. "Perkiraan Hayate-san tidak sepenuhnya salah tadi. Di dalam hutan ini memang ada kastil. Beliau sempat melihat bendera hijau sekilas saat sebelum kita masuk hutan ini."

Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Lihat lagi!. Apakah ada penghuninya?. Mungkin kita bisa menapung kita selama beberapa malam. Tenda kita dan ransel kita sepertinya sudah terbakar tadi." Sasori mengangguk. Dan mulai meneliti dengan teropongnya lagi.

Namun disaat seperti ini. Sasuks mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Rahangnya mengeras seiring mata hitamnya menelusur ke sekitar.

"Naruto dan Tenten tidak ada."

"TEMAN TEMAN!. KITA DAPATKAN TEMPAT MENGINAP SEMENTARA!. TADI SASORI MENEMUI SESEORANG DI DIDEPAN KASTIL TUA ITU DAN...-." teriakan toa Kiba seketika terhenti ketika melihat seluruh kawannya menatap Sasuke dengan mimik pias. Sasuke menatap mereka satu-per-satu dengan lirikan tajam.

"Naruto dan Tenten belum kembali." Sasuke memperjelas ucapannya. "Keberadaan keduanya tak bisa kurasakan dengan sesorku."

Athmosphere kelabu semakin menebal. Terlebih saat melihat Produser Jiraya menangis dalam diam menyadari putri kecilnya yang baru ia dapat ketika usianya setua ini diklaim Sasuke hilang. Begitu bahasa kasarnya.

"Benar itu Sasuke?. Kau tidak bercanda dengan ucapanmu kan?." Hayate dan Suigetsu bertanya bersamaan.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku mendengar beberapa getar pergerakan kecil. Tapi kurasa itu terlalu kecil untuk sebuah pijakan mahluk hidup seperti kita."

Disana. Sakura dan Saara berubah menangis mendengar kabar yang tak ingin mereka dengar itu.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke menguat. Hingga buku-buku tangannya terlihat memutih.

"Aku akan coba kembali dan mencari mereka."

"Aku ikut." Suigetsu berdiri.

Kakashi dan Hayate ikut berdiri."Aku juga."

Sasuke berbalik. Dari sudut pandanganya. Ujung sana terlihat seperti bakaran neraka terpampang didepan mata.

Saara meraih tangan Suigetsu. "Kakak. Kau punya penyakit paru-paru. Jangan kesana. Disana banyak asapnya dan...-."

"Disini lebih banyak butuh orang sehat untuk membantu rekan yang terluka." Shikamaru menerima pesan Sasuke lewat tatapan mata dan mulai mengomando. "Lihatlah teman-teman kalian. Mereka lebih membutuhkan bantuan untuk memapah semuanya kedalam kastil dari pada mencari Naruto dan Tenten. Sasuke bisa merasakan getaran kedatangan musuh bila musuh menapak tanah. Kalian jangan khawatir."

Ketiganya menatap sekitar. Memang benar. Mereka semua membutuhkan bantuan bantuan yang sehat untuk pergi ke kastil.

"Itu rencanaku. Kalian jangan menolak. Sudah kupertimbangkan matang ma..-."

BRUGGGH!.

BRUGGGHH!

Kiba dan Suigetsu ambruk pingsan ditempat secara tiba-tiba. Shikamaru menatap sekitar. Sakura, Saara dan yang lain telah pingsan ditempat. Kecuali Kakashi, Sasuke dan dirinya yang mulai merasakan pusing.

"Ini...kenapa..-"

Pandangan Shikamaru kian buram. Lalu..

BRRUUGGH!.

tubuhnya ikut pingsan ditempat tak lama kemudian.

Kakashi memeriksa denyut nadi salah satu dari rekannya. "Sasuke, mereka masih hidup."

"Karena buah itu." Sasuke mengambil jeda. "Saat itu hanya aku dan kau yang tidak memakan buah asing itu."

Kakashi baru menyadarinya.

"Kau dengar kapten?. Disini lebih banyak membutuhkan orang sehat untuk membantu yang sakit masuk kedalam kastil."

Disebrang sana. Seorang pria tua berambut biru lusuh yang membawa lentera di tangannya menatap Kakashi sebentar sebelum kemudian berbicara dengan isyarat tangan yang tak terlalu Kakashi mengerti. Dia bisu. Karena dia bisu.

Namun tanpa memperdulikan kebingungan Kakashi. Pria tua yang dimaksud kiba tadi itu, mulai memapah tubuh Sasori sebagai yang pertama. Mungkin karena pria itu merasa mengenal Sasori yang telah minta bantuannya tadi.

"Baiklah. Kupercayakan pencarian Naruto dan Tenten padamu." kata Kakashi sambil memapah Sakura. Ya, wanita lebih dulu. Begitu prinsipnya.

"Jaga semuanya untukku." Kakashi mengangguk. Sasuke mengangguk kembali sebagai balasan sebelum kemudian berlari patas kembali menuju hutan dalam.

.

.

.

**-De Light of Aurora Crimphson-**

.

.

.

Sayap-sayap milik Kayukyo Suta runtuh ditempat. Sapuan lembut kain bercorak sulur emas kerajaan untuk upacara suci penyambutan para pemangsa...Koumu dan Koushi. Tatapan mata putih Neji menyelam dalam pigmen hitam semu saat ia rasakan bahunya telah tenggelam didalamnya. Kelopak matanya terkatup anggun. Helaan nafasnya teratur namun terkesan tertahan. Dalam dirinya. Ia hanya menghawatirkan satu Koushi. Hinata.

Neji baru saja menemui Mermaid kelas Luxor yang begitu anggun itu. Tutur katanya yang gemetar ia dengar saat memeluk lehernya...-ketakutan.

Hal itu bukan tak beralasan. Suku WireHorse telah banyak melakukan mengetahui sebagian besar kelemahan para kaum Mermaid dari waktu ke waktu. Mereka melakukan pengamatan selama periode pemangsaan berlangsung. Meskipun dewa Juubi telah memberikan pengaturan atas hak-hak mereka sebagai kaum yang berselisih atas nama harga diri Madara dan Hashirama yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Tapi tetap saja, andai saja kutukan Mitou tidak tersandang oleh para Mermaid bangsawan sepertinya. Para Koumu dan Koushi akan leluasa mendapatkan suplai darah menuju ke kedewasaan mereka tanpa adanya perburuan berdarah yang berarti antara kedua suku di wilayah Shourhiyekama ini. Andai saja..andai saja kutukan Mitou itu tidak ada dan andai saja seperti itu.

Egois memang bila ia hanya menghawatirkan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Tapi calon dewinya itu memang dari golongan bukan Mermaid bangsawan seperti para Marimor. Karena itu, ia tetap mengikuti acara pemangsaan ini untuk mendapatkan haknya hidup sampai dua musim kedepan.

Namun...

Masalahnya saat ini, di bagian barat laut Shourhiyekama tengah terjadi badai seperti tanda-tandanya yang telah ditunjukkan langit..tadi malam. Musim hujan, para Mermaid Minimor yang masih pemula dan belum punya pengendalian nafsu yang cukup bagus terlahirkan. Dan mereka juga menjalankan perburuannya hari ini. Bisa saja karena kelaparan dan haus darah mereka mencabik para Luxor yang notabene semakin senior. Semakin tua, bahasa kasarnya.

Dan Neji khawatir hal itu terjadi pada Hinata.

"Sudah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Neji melepas rerambat tangan lembut itu dari abdomennya ketika jemari lantip yang dimilikinya berusaha menalikan obi kasa dengan simpulan sederhana.

Namun perasaan tak nyaman itu berlanjut hingga membuat buluhnya meremang.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BISA SENDIRI SAKURA!." gelegar itu membuat si pemilik jemari halus nan lentik mundur dua langkah. "DEMI DEWA JUUBI!. KAU ADALAH IBUKU!. PERMAISURI TUANKU!. JADI BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU!."

-TENG...TENG...TENG...TENG...-

Suara lonceng kerajaan berdenting. Neji menalikan obi kasa-nya semampunya. Meskipun tidak serapih saat Parashordereche memakaikan itu untuknya.

Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut dihadapan Sakura. Kedua tangannya menapak karang dan membuat beberapa jarak hingga membuat kepalanya leluasa menunduk begitu kakinya tertumpu sempurna menopang seluruh berat badannya. "Maafkan kesalahan putramu, Parashordereche Marimor-Sama. Dia memang tidak memiliki harga diri dihadapanmu."

Sang Parasordereche duduk dengan sikap sempurna dihadapannya. Meraih rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan halus. Mengusap dagunya dan menuntun arah pandangnya bertemu dengan Emerald hijau itu. Emerald yang seperti air. Dia dapat jatuh. Meresap ketanah. Menguap. Menggumpal. Lalu jatuh lagi sebagai air hujan.

"Hentikan ini." suara Neji mencoba membuat benteng. Kala kilatan mata Sakura nampak membias dan kemudian menusuk matanya dengan satu pesan ambigu. Perasaan istahil itu sama sekali diabaikan.

Mata Neji hanya bisa terpejam saat dirinya terperangkap dalam satu tradisi konyol yang menjadi rantainya. Bibir mereka menyatu, menghapus segala sekat, mengabaikan segala peraturan, dan mendobrak segala batasan.

Semuanya ini hanya sampul. Sampul bagi segala yang dirahasiakan selama ini. Segalanya...segalanya yang tak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali hati-hati yang berhak tahu. Mereka meneriakkan kejujuran bahwa ini tak bisa dilakukan, namun keegoisan memang selalu menjadi raja yang memimpin perilaku seseorang saat hasrat mendorong.

Pikiran yang kebingungan dan tertekan menjadi penahan. Pengekang yang paling kuat dari segala kekang. Pengunci terapat dari segala kunci. Dan Neji tak perlu mendengar kalimat itu secara berulang untuk memahami maknanya. Bahkan juga Parashordereche. Bahkan dia.

"Putraku, aku tidak akan pernah murka kepadamu." sungguh kutukan sekali kedudukan yang melekat diantara mereka.

Seuntai harapan semu terkaburkan dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang tak mendapatkan tempat yang tepat. Jemari lembut nan lentik itu meniti tempat jiwa baru itu. Jiwa baru yang mulai berkembang seiring waktu. Namun senyum tulus itu tak akan pernah mampu mengaburkan kekhawatiran akan fakta. Fakta yang Neji yakini akan tetap tercium doktrin Dewa Juubi, suatu hari nanti.

"Seperti 'dia' yang tidak akan pernah murka padamu suatu hari nanti."

**TBC**

**Thank's for read. I hope some comment and suggest ^^**


End file.
